Chair et sang
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS en trois parties. "Tu vois Sirius, tu ne seras jamais seul, tu nous as nous, tous." disait-elle avec un grand geste du bras pour englober la tapisserie avant d'éclater de rire et de le serrer dans ses bras. "Mon fils, ma chair, mon sang."
1. Walburga

_Chair et sang_

One-shot en trois parties sur Walburga Black et ses fils.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Walburga Black n'avait pas toujours été cette femme amère et cruelle. Elle avait été jeune, belle, insouciante, pleine de vie. Elle avait été la rebelle de la famille, adolescente. L'aînée de la famille, même, mais tous les espoirs avaient été reportés sur Cygnus, le premier mâle – son seul souci était de faire un beau mariage. Et Dieu, qu'elle n'avait pas été pressée de se marier ! Mais le sang des Black s'était tari ; Cygnus n'avait eu que des filles et Alphard ne semblait jamais vouloir adhérer aux valeurs familiales, prônant l'égalité des sorciers et des moldus. De sa génération, presque tous les Black étaient des filles qui ne pourraient guère porter le nom de la famille. Une chose impensable pour les ancêtres de cette maison.<p>

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé de l'alliance, tardive, entre Orion Black et Walburga Black – pour sauver la lignée. Elle fut enchaînée.

Elle avait tenté d'être une bonne épouse, de combler son mari, de l'aimer. Mais il la regardait à peine, lui préférait la compagnie de catins. Ne lui parlait pas, préférant la compagnie et la conversation d'autres hommes. Leurs fils ? Un devoir conjugal, une alliance pour conserver le sang si pur des Black – rien de plus. En produire juste assez pour avoir un héritier et un de rechange.

Alors Walburga devint aigrie avant l'âge. Amère devant les chaînes, devant la honte de cet époux qui tolérait à peine sa vue. Honteuse de voir sa maison souillée par cet homme qui ne la méritait pas. Les joues brûlantes d'humiliation quand il la touchait. Walburga devenait folle – folle de jalousie, de chagrin, de honte. En cage, réduite à n'être plus qu'une servante et une bête à saillir.

Et puis vint le jour où elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte. L'envie de faire disparaître cet enfant, de le tuer par magie. Tout mais pas un enfant de _lui_ !

Mais toujours, sa mère lui rappelait son devoir : _« tu portes l'avenir des Black »._ Alors Walburga se taisait, maudissait cet enfant à naître, le haïssait déjà de toute son âme.

Il la rendait grosse, malade, irritable. Walburga détestait être enceinte, détestait cet être qui grandissait en elle. Elle aurait voulu frapper le ventre, juste peut-être pour lui communiquer la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard – elle aurait voulu un accident pour le perdre. Elle aurait voulu être stérile, pour avoir l'excuse pour qu'Orion ne la touche plus jamais.

Et pourtant, quand il poussa son premier cri, quand elle le tint dans ses bras, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la fixer et serrer déjà si fort ses doigts – elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait d'un amour immense, sans limites. Un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais accordé à autrui. Un amour de mère.

Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, Sirius, l'ardent.

Sirius Orion Black. Son fils.

Elle fut une mère jalouse et possessive, ne tolérant pas que quiconque s'occupe de son fils. Orion n'avait quasiment aucun droit de le toucher – c'était son fils à _elle_. Elle le regarda avec fierté s'émerveiller et s'intéresser à tout, souriait à ses éclats de rire à chaque nouvel objet posé devant ses yeux. Sirius était un rayon de soleil, une bouffée de fraîcheur dans la sombre maison qu'était Grimmauld Place.

Pour lui, elle allait dehors profiter du soleil, s'amusait à le voir saisir herbe et feuilles. Et quand il fit ses premiers pas, son cœur se gonfla de fierté pour son enfant.

Pourtant, elle tomba enceinte, à nouveau, à son grand désarroi. Sirius lui suffisait amplement, pourquoi vouloir d'un deuxième enfant ? Elle ignora cet enfant non-désiré. Il n'avait même pas droit à sa colère ou sa haine ; elle était trop obnubilée par Sirius.

Quand Regulus naquit, elle lui adressa à peine un regard. Le petit roi était le fils d'Orion, pas le sien. Qu'Orion s'occupe de son engeance ! Et le malheureux enfant fut confié à une nourrice.

Elle regarda avec fierté Sirius grandir, tirant un peu plus d'arrogance chaque jour dans ce fils parfait, le plus pur des Black. Elle l'aimait, d'un amour exclusif et féroce. Sa chair et son sang.

Une chair et un sang qu'elle accusa plus tard d'être corrompu par les Gryffondors. Et malgré ses efforts, malgré ses remontrances, Sirius devint un peu plus rebelle chaque jour. Alors la tendresse disparut. Ne restait plus que cette volonté désespérée de ramener son fils dans le droit chemin. Un fils qui désobéissait, qui était trop plein d'arrogance, qui lui tenait tête. Quand elle lui lança un Doloris, c'était pour son bien, pour lui apprendre. Quand les insultes fusèrent, c'était pour qu'il prouve qu'il n'était rien de tout ça. Il fallait lui tirer de la tête toutes ces sottises – et tous les moyens étaient bons pour ça. Fussent-ils cruels et illégaux.

Et bientôt, elle apprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour ce fils renégat. Il fugua, quitta la maison. Brisa un cœur qui peinait à battre et qui pourtant avait tant aimé.

Alors, elle reporta son amour froid et aride sur celui qui restait.

_« Rends-moi ma fierté, Regulus. » _

* * *

><p><strong>Une soudaine envie d'écrire sur les rapports entre Sirius et Walburga. Finalement, cet OS a pris une tournure assez inattendue. Il a été divisé en trois parties car en trois points de vue : Walburga, Sirius et Regulus. Ils ne sont pas très longs mais comme ils sont tous séparés, j'ai préféré diviser l'OS en 3 "mini-chapitres" plutôt que de tout coller d'un coup.<br>**

**Sans prétention, un-jet, pas réellement retravaillé. Il y a possibilité que je me sois inspirée d'une fic (ou plusieurs) en ce qui concerne la vision de Walburga – ça remonte bien trop loin pour ma mémoire. Je précise également que je l'ai écrit entre minuit et 2h du matin.**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira =)**

**Sorn  
><strong>


	2. Sirius

_Chair et sang_

One-shot en trois parties sur Walburga Black et ses fils.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Quand était-il passé de fierté à déception ? Quand était-il passé du fils tant aimé au mouton noir de la famille ?<p>

Quand Walburga Black l'avait tenu, lui, petit corps ensanglanté et gémissant, tout contre son sein, pâle et en sueur, l'avait-elle aimé ? Cette femme froide, à la beauté glaciale, avait-elle réellement souri en donnant naissance à son premier enfant ? Ce qu'elle appellerait plus tard des heures gâchées à mettre au monde un monstre, elle les appelait à l'époque les heures qui avaient mené au but de sa vie.

Sirius avait grandi comme tout enfant normal pouvait grandir – du moins, l'imaginait-il. L'amour débordant d'une mère, un père quasiment absent, un frère cadet qui copiait presque tous ses gestes, une famille qui s'éprenait de cet héritier mâle. Le monde tournait autour de lui : il était Sirius Black, il était invincible.

Comment d'heures n'avait-il pas passé en compagnie de sa mère, à réciter les noms de ses ancêtres, à observer avec admiration et envie la tapisserie qui représentait leur arbre généalogique ? A retenir chaque nom, chaque date, chaque lien, chaque fait marquant. _« Tu vois Sirius, tu ne seras jamais seul, tu nous as nous, tous. » _disait-elle avec un grand geste du bras pour englober la tapisserie avant d'éclater de rire et de le serrer dans ses bras. _« Mon fils, ma chair, mon sang. » _

Il avait grandi en apprenant à tirer fierté de son nom. Être un Black était comme posséder un sang royal – la magie à l'état le plus pur circulait dans ses veines. Tout lui était dû, le monde était à ses pieds.

Son apprentissage fut précoce et soutenu : Walburga désirait en faire le meilleur sorcier de sa génération. _« Et tu verras, comme ils trembleront devant toi, comme ils se mettront à genoux pour exaucer tes moindres désirs. » _

Et ça avait été le cas. Un Prince, qu'importe où il aille. Sa beauté, son éducation, sa puissance en faisait un enfant-adulte déjà redoutable. Un enfant baigné dans la magie noire et la croyance que les sorciers de sang-pur étaient supérieurs à tous. Un enfant baigné dans une famille de dégénérés pour qui la folie, l'intolérance et la cruauté étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Utiliser les autres, en tirer tout ce qu'on pouvait – c'était ce qu'on lui avait appris à être ; un être d'intelligence pure et qui ne ressentait rien sinon la fierté.

Quand il entra à Poudlard, sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras, émue aux larmes mais s'en cachant – ce n'était pas bienséant. _« Et n'oublie pas de saluer tes cousines. » _Le départ avait été douloureux mais il avait bien fallu, malgré qu'Orion ait voulu le placer à Durmstrang. Walburga avait refusé tout net, préférant garder son fils près d'elle : même si c'était Dumbledore, cet amoureux des Moldus, le directeur, au moins Sirius restait-il en Grande-Bretagne.

Poudlard fut un choc. Confronter tous ces sang-de-bourbe, tous ces traîtres à leur sang fut difficile. Ils n'étaient pas tellement différents de lui – pourtant, sans cesse la voix de sa mère serinait dans sa tête qu'ils n'avaient _rien_ en commun. Pour la première fois, Sirius sortait du milieu hermétique des Sang-Pur et le monde ne lui semblait pas aussi immonde que ce que ses parents lui disaient. Puis vint la cérémonie de répartition. Et la surprise.

Quand Sirius fut placé à Gryffondor, dès le lendemain, une Beuglante vint tempêter dans la Grande Salle sous le nez de Dumbledore, réclamant à corps et à cris que la répartition soit refaite, que son fils soit placé dans la bonne maison. Le directeur avait simplement souri et répondu que le Choixpeau ne se trompait jamais. La voix de Walburga Black retentit encore une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans que ça n'y change rien : Sirius resterait à Gryffondor.

Quand il revint à Noël, il n'eut jamais d'accueil plus froid. Lèvres pincées, mine aigrie, on aurait dit que sa mère le tenait pour personnellement responsable d'être à Gryffondor. _Déception !_ Sirius avait entendu ce mot-là de nombreuses fois. Et chaque fois, il avait fait mal comme une lame brûlante qui passait entre ses côtes. Que pouvait-il faire pour regagner l'estime de sa mère ? Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle l'aime à nouveau, que son regard cesse de glisser sur lui ? Soudain, son appui si solide, sa famille, lui semblait bien fragile. Tous s'étaient détourné et on chuchotait sur son appartenance à Gryffondor. Les repas de famille étaient glacials : plus personne n'était invité chez Walburga – car alors, on verrait son fils de la maison ennemie ; une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer.

Sa vie à Poudlard se poursuivit. Avec ses amis, ses amours, ses emmerdes. Restait toujours le fantôme de cette famille qui le haïssait, le rejetait. Ça faisait tellement mal de soudain ne plus faire partie de ce groupe exclusif. Et chaque retour à la demeure familiale amenait son lot de disputes, de sorts et d'insultes. Jusqu'au moment fatal où Walburga n'en put plus et explosa : _« Tu n'es plus un Black ! » _

Ce jour-là, Sirius fugua. Et il comprit que sa véritable famille, c'était ses amis et que le sang ne comptait pas. Seuls importaient la loyauté, la fidélité et l'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la <strong>**deuxième partie de**** Chair et sang. J'aime moins la partie sur Sirius, je l'avoue volontiers, n'y retrouvant pas la profondeur que j'ai pu exploiter avec Walburga et Regulus (partie qui arrivera demain). Néanmoins, j'ai toujours trouvé Sirius moins attaché à sa famille que les autres Black et à mon sens, il est plus crédible qu'il se soucie moins de son nom. Il a été capable de fuguer sans retourner en arrière et je doute que d'autres membres auraient pu tourner le dos à leur famille ainsi.**

**Comme pour la partie sur Walburga : sans prétention, un-jet, pas réellement retravaillé, écrit entre minuit et 2h du matin.**

**A demain pour la dernière partie de cet OS ;)**

**Sorn  
><strong>


	3. Regulus

_Chair et sang_

One-shot en trois parties sur Walburga Black et ses fils.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

xXxXxXx

Dès le début, il avait toujours su sa place, toujours su qu'il était second. Second après Sirius, second dans l'héritage, second dans l'amour de sa mère.

Un enfant jamais réellement désiré. Un enfant sur lequel le regard ne se posait pas vraiment. Sirius brillait trop fort pour qu'on voit la lueur de Regulus. Alors, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tâcher de rester dans son orbite, tâcher d'être le bon petit frère.

Regulus avait toujours voulu rester près du feu de Sirius – comme si rester dans son entourage pouvait lui permettre de briller. Comme si, s'il restait près de son aîné, Walburga le remarquerait.

Mais Walburga Black ne regardait pas Regulus. Le petit roi était le fils d'Orion – et Orion était déjà si peu présent. Ne restait que Sirius à qui se raccrocher. Sirius, son modèle, mais aussi celui qui le maintenait dans l'ombre. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment. Il était le Premier, l'Héritier – c'était normal.

Il avait aimé Sirius. Avait aimé ses parents. Et si l'amour paternel et maternel n'avait jamais réellement été présents, Regulus avait su qu'il pouvait compter sur son frère. Il avait toujours su que Sirius serait là. _« Je te protégerai de tout, Reg. » _Regulus avait eu le meilleur des frères, le plus fidèle, le plus fort, le plus loyal. _« Toi et moi contre le monde. » _

Sirius avait changé après Poudlard. Il était revenu, arborant les couleurs rouge et or, parlant de James, de la possibilité de le voir pendant l'été, de ses amis sang-mêlé. Et Walburga avait cessé de sourire. Elle avait cessé de rire. Cette année où Sirius était à Poudlard et lui, à Grimmauld Place, Regulus avait remarqué les changements chez sa mère. Comment elle était devenue colérique, comment des crises de larmes pouvaient survenir quand elle recevait une lettre de la directrice de Gryffondor l'informant d'une frasque de son fils aîné. Comment elle marmonnait sans cesse que c'était de la faute de cet amoureux des Moldus de Potter, comment c'était la faute de Dumbledore. Que le sang de son fils avait été corrompu mais qu'elle le laverait, oh oui, qu'elle ferait tout pour lui rendre un sang des plus purs. Elle l'éloignerait de ces traîtres à leur sang, de ces ignominies, de cette vermine...oh oui, elle l'éloignerait. Son Sirius brillerait à nouveau de plein feux – il redeviendrait son fils.

Dans ces moments-là, Walburga Black semblait presque oublier son second fils. Parfois, il semblait ne tout simplement pas exister à ses yeux. D'autres fois, quand sa mère semblait presque démente, elle l'appelait Sirius. Souriant et pleurant, en disant qu'il était de retour, qu'il était à nouveau un bon fils. Elle le serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, le suppliant de ne plus jamais partir.

Sa mère n'avait jamais réussi à se faire au départ de Sirius, même si ce n'était que pour Poudlard. Elle l'avait trop protégé, trop aimé. Une telle séparation la tuait, lentement. Alors, pendant ces crises-là, Regulus enfilait la peau de son frère, prétendait être Sirius pour calmer les pleurs de sa mère. Et juste ainsi, sentir une ombre de la chaleur des étreintes qu'elle lui réservait à lui. Se sentir aimé, un peu, juste un peu, même si ce n'était qu'un rôle, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Il passa sa vie à essayer d'être le reflet de Sirius, à essayer de l'égaler. Mais la copie était toujours imparfaite : moins brillant, moins beau, moins intelligent. Qu'importe où il aille, qu'importe où il soit, il était toujours _« le frère de Sirius Black »_. Même après Poudlard. Même chez les Mangemorts.

Regulus n'avait commencé à exister que quand Sirius avait disparu. Quand sa mère l'avait effacé de la tapisserie dans un élan de rage.

_« Tu es le nouvel héritier Black, à présent. » _

Par défaut. Un second choix. Une poupée juste bonne à montrer aux occasions, prête à acquiescer aux moindres questions, aux moindres désirs – pour sauver l'honneur des Black. Un pantin, pour Voldemort, pour sa famille. Une imitation de Sirius.

Mais enfin, le regard de Walburga Black ne glissait plus sur lui, enfin, elle le reconnaissait comme son fils. Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur ses lèvres, pas de fierté dans ses yeux ; juste ce savoir, juste la vérité. Et si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était déjà suffisant.

_« Tu es de ma chair. »_

Et c'était la plus belle chose que sa mère lui ai jamais dite.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà enfin la dernière partie...sûrement ma préférée (et la plus courte, malheureusement). Au contraire des deux autres, la partie sur Regulus a été largement étoffée le lendemain. Parce qu'à 2h du matin, mon cerveau commence à fatiguer et que les PoVs allaient en décroissant. Je pense que dans sa version originale, le PoV de Regulus faisait le tiers de celui de Walburga...<br>**

**Inexplicablement, j'ai toujours envie d'écrire en "je" avec Regulus Ôô J'ai eu énormément de mal à me faire à la troisième personne du singulier (hence the shortness of this text), ici mais j'espère avoir quand même réussi^^**

**En espérant que cet OS un peu particulier vous aura plus ! =)**

**Sorn**

**PS : je pars en Erasmus dans deux jours donc...ne comptez pas sur de nouveaux chapitres de sitôt ! A dans 5-6 mois au pire (ou meilleur?) des cas !**


End file.
